


In the Lap of Luxury

by thechaoscryptid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (aka I pulled Risa from ST and also Rift Station is DS9), Adam's issues with capitalism, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Shiro, Developing Relationships, Established Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Explicit Consent, Fantasizing, Galra Shiro, Let Adam Be Happy 2020, Masturbation, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, no jealousy, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/pseuds/thechaoscryptid
Summary: “You want to see him,” he says, and there’s no judgement, no anger.“Yeah.”“Youwanthim,” Keith says.Shiro flushes. He runs his fingers idly through Keith’s hair, staring at the wall as he considers how to bring up the fact that Adam looks at Keith like he used to look at Shiro. “Yes,” he says after a minute. “And I think he likes you.”“I like him,” Keith says simply, and that statement contains multitudes, because Keith doesn’t justlikepeople.
Relationships: Adam/Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	In the Lap of Luxury

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kika988](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kika988/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Choices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882010) by [thechaoscryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/pseuds/thechaoscryptid). 



> Many thanks Kika for prompting this 😄❤ It's a continuation of Choices, and in the time between Choices and this, Adam met them both on Rift Station on his way out to Risa, and they've all become friends. We support poly in this house 
> 
> (also the end is a deleted scene that I didn't want to make into a full chapter, just Adam's POV of a certain event)

Dinner, these days, isn’t complete unless Kosmo’s leaning heavily against Shiro’s leg. He looks up with the same begging eyes Keith’s got, and Shiro has to look away before he hands him half of what’s on his plate. “I’m not feeding you,” he mumbles around a mouthful. “Go find Keith if you’re hungry.”

Kosmo perks up, and from behind, Shiro hears, “What about finding me?”

Ears swiveling back at the sound of Keith’s voice, low against the hum of the station’s background noise, Shiro turns around with mock seriousness written upon his face. “Kosmo tells me you’re starving him.”

“The  _ space wolf  _ ate no less than an hour ago.” Keith walks up and wraps his arms around Shiro’s shoulders from behind, then presses his lips to the downy fur of Shiro’s cheek. “Evening.”

“Hey,” Shiro says, equally as fond as he reaches back to drag his knuckles across Keith’s face. “Done for the day?”

“Not quite.” Keith sits down across the table and huffs when Kosmo plants himself at his feet, tongue lolling as he shoves his head into Keith’s hands.  _ “No,”  _ Keith says, to no avail. “You just had food  _ and  _ exercise, and now I need to stay late to work because you fucked up the shuttle.”

Kosmo gives him the dirtiest look Shiro’s ever seen him muster.

“Seriously,” Keith continues, to Shiro this time. “I give him  _ one simple task  _ of not eating the belt I needed, but apparently that’s too hard.”

Shiro pokes at his plate and fights a grin, losing when Keith’s fingers inch toward his free hand. “I distinctly remember someone else being given explicit orders  _ not  _ to do things, and then sticking your fingers in situations anyway.”

“That’s different.”

“Is it?” Shiro bites his lip, mirth in his eyes as Keith readies himself to say something to the contrary, then shakes it away, his mouth tugging up.

“Yeah, whatever,” he grumbles instead. “I’m gonna grab some food. Did Adam message you?”

“No, was he supposed to have?”

Keith shakes his head again, then swipes his data pad open and shoves it across the table before walking over to the replicators, Kosmo hot on his heels. The pad’s open to a conversation with Adam, a short one about how he’s considering quitting work on Risa and doing something else. He’s asked if Keith knows of anywhere that would be a good fit for him.

Shiro isn’t shocked—Risa’s famous for its luxury but also the toll it takes on those who maintain it, and Adam’s never been one to work well with people who care more about their personal gain than what it takes to keep up. Since he and Shiro parted ways years ago, he’s been all over the quadrant. First he’d worked on a cargo shuttle, then as a fighter pilot in the push against Zarkon, and now he’s ended up in an unlikely place as an engineer for their weather grid.

And hating it, apparently.

Shiro takes another bite and chews thoughtfully, mentally flipping through positions he’s heard of on the station, then expanding out to the outposts around. He can think of a few off the top of his head, and he’s so deep in thought that when the pad lights up with Adam’s incoming call, he very nearly upturns his plate onto the floor.

“Hey,” he says, accepting and only choking a little. “What’s up?”

_ “Nice to see you too,  _ Keith _ ,”  _ Adam teases.  _ “What’s up?” _

“Keith’s getting—”

“—attacked by a ferocious wolf,” Keith says as he makes his way back, dancing around Kosmo, who’s winding his way around Keith’s legs. “Hey, Adam.”

_ “Hey, Keith.” _

“Thought of anything more specific than just wanting to get away?”  
_“Not really,”_ Adam says, _“but shit, let me tell you—today…”_

Shiro continues eating as Adam rambles about the latest ways his “overlords”—his word, not Shiro’s—are breathing down his neck about things he can’t or won’t fix due to danger, and is pulled back to reality when Keith snorts.

“Did you tell them to fuck off?” he asks.

“Well, it’s not like he can just  _ say  _ that,” Shiro says, pointing his fork at Keith. “He does have a reputation.”

“Yeah, and an engineer that’s  _ always  _ available isn’t one he wants to keep up, is it?” Keith shoots back.

“...fair.”

On screen, Adam flops back down onto his couch with a heavy sigh.  _ “I need a break.” _

“You need vacation,” Keith says.

_ “Yeah, but how to go about actually being able to use what I have?”  _ Adam says.  _ “It’s just the Holts and I now, since everyone else fucked off. Risa needs more than the five of us.” _

“Risa can do without you for a few days,” Keith says. “And if they can’t, it’s not  _ your  _ problem. No use burning out before you can actually get to  _ having  _ a vacation, you know?”

_ “Yeah, yeah.”  _ Adam sends them both a wry smile, shoving the hair out of his face with both hands.

It’s suddenly very hard for Shiro to concentrate past the memories of how it feels to do that himself.

_ “So anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I’m still thinking it over. And...I kind of miss you. Both,”  _ he amends after a second, looking a bit sheepish.  _ “Shiro, do you know of anything?” _

“I can ask around,” Shiro says. Then, flicking his eyes to Keith’s to gauge his reaction, he says, “Maybe you could come to the station for a few days and look with us?”

Much to his relief, Keith nods, lips tugging up in a grin. “Yeah,” he says. “I mean, I’ll be on a supply run near Risa in a few weeks, we could come back together.”

_ “I’d do bad things to get stolen away,”  _ Adam chuckles.

Shiro  _ knows  _ the calculating look that comes over Keith’s eyes, and he holds up his hands when Keith opens his mouth. “I don’t want to hear about any  _ nefarious  _ plans,” he says.

“It’s not too nefarious!”

_ “Listen, I’ve got to go, you two, but...call me later, maybe?” _

“Sure,” Shiro and Keith say at the same time.

_ “All right. Later.” _

Adam hangs up, and Shiro _feels_ the mischief in Keith’s gaze as he absentmindedly slips a piece of food to Kosmo. “You’ve got a look,” he says. “I don’t think I like that look.”  
Keith smirks. “You love all my looks.”

“Mm…”

“When’s the last time  _ you  _ took any length of time off?” Keith asks. His eyes bore into Shiro’s, smirk melting into a sweet, conniving smile. 

Shiro flicks an ear to distract Keith from the fact that Kosmo’s chewing on a piece of yalmor from his plate. “I take days off.”

“In a row?”

“Yes,” Shiro says slowly, racking his brain for times he actually  _ has  _ recently, other than when Krolia confined him to quarters a few months ago because he’s been...running himself into the ground. Well. “Shit.”

“Uh huh.” Keith laces his fingers behind his head and leans back in his chair, chuckling. “You can’t hide from me, love. I think I should go get him, and I think you want me to, too.”

“Take advantage of all the factors,” Shiro says. “We could, um—together? Been a while since all three of us were—”

“You’re cute when you’re being cagey,” Keith interrupts, “but there’s one thing you’re not, Shiro, and it’s subtle. You’re more than welcome to come get him with me.”

Shiro grins, dipping his head and sliding his foot against Keith’s under the table as he taps a nail against the back of Keith’s hand, wordlessly asking for his palm. When Keith offers it, Shiro rubs in the way Keith likes after long days of working on his ship. “I mean, if I have vacation time…”

Keith takes his hand back to knit his fingers below his chin, eyes half-lidded and sultry enough that Shiro has to focus hard on keeping the blood circulating to its proper places. “Tell me what you’re really getting at,” he purrs.

“We could spend some time there with him. Or somewhere else, if he’s sick of it.”

Keith’s eyes flick to the side in thought, bottom lip disappearing between his teeth as he chews in thought. “We haven’t been anywhere together in a while. I’m in, if you can convince Krolia to let you wander for a few days. A week, maybe? How much do you have banked?”

Laughing awkwardly, Shiro runs a hand through his hair. “Ah, almost a month?”

“Shiro!”

“Hey!” he protests. “It’s been a busy year!”

Kosmo’s tail beats against Shiro’s leg as Keith reaches down to ruffle his ears, eyebrow raised. “And you took it upon yourself to take care of it all, or what?”  
“No.”

Keith continues staring.

“Well, maybe a little, but—”

“We’re going to Risa, Shiro,  _ regardless  _ of what Krolia says.” He nabs Shiro’s pad and finds his calendar with ease. “She’s only scheduling out nine days ahead?” When Shiro makes to take it back, Keith holds the pad hostage. “I’m telling her you’re coming with me on a two week—”

“One?”

“Two week,” Keith emphasizes, slowly sliding the pad back across the table, “vacation to Risa to see Adam, because you’re going to work yourself to the bone again, and I’m not having it.”

“You’re sure?” Shiro searches Keith’s face for any hesitance, and upon finding none, grabs for his hand again. “Maybe we could—if you—if he—” He cuts himself off, takes a breath to center himself. “Maybe we could talk about...more?”

Keith pulls Shiro’s hand to his face, nuzzling into his palm with a soft smile. “The three of us.”

Shiro nods.

“I’d like that,” Keith says, and Shiro’s heart begins to race as Keith presses his lips to his skin. “But later, in quarters? I’ve still got stuff to do because of  _ someone.”  _

Kosmo gives an annoyed huff as Keith pushes at his side.

Shiro tugs him in for a quick kiss before nodding. “Plan out the trip then?”

“Of course, big guy,” Keith says, and Shiro’s ears twitch involuntarily as they always do at the name. Keith laughs before snatching his plate and disposing of everything, coming back to ruffle his forelock. “Go finish your shift, all right? Be with you soon.”

**

“So,” Shiro says, laying in bed later that night. “Risa.”

Keith purrs from where he’s tucked under Shiro’s arm, nuzzling against his chest and nodding. “You want to see him,” he says, and there’s no judgement, no anger.

“Yeah.”

“You  _ want  _ him,” Keith says.

Shiro flushes. He runs his fingers idly through Keith’s hair, staring at the wall as he considers how to bring up the fact that Adam looks at Keith like he used to look at Shiro. “Yes,” he says after a minute. “And I think he likes you.”

“I like him,” Keith says simply, and that statement contains multitudes, because Keith doesn’t just  _ like  _ people. He tolerates a good many, certainly, but  _ like  _ is reserved for those close to his heart. “And…” Keith bites his lip as he looks up, a devilish glint in his eyes. “I saw the way you lit up when he called.”

Even if he’d  _ wanted  _ to, which he doesn’t, there’s no point in lying to Keith. Not when he’s trusted him with everything else. “I miss him sometimes,” he says, tracing nonsensical patterns on Keith’s upper arm. “And it wasn’t a terrible breakup, we just went our separate ways.”

“Remind me to thank him later for stopping at the station on his way out there,” Keith murmurs, shifting so he’s kneeling above Shiro’s hips. He laces their fingers together and rocks forward, drawing out a soft hiss from Shiro as he leans in. “Think he’ll be into the idea?”

“Please, I saw the way he looked at you.”

“Did he?” Keith simpers.

Shiro snickers and shoves at his shoulder fondly. “False modesty isn’t a good look on you,” he says, then grows serious again as he presses his face into Keith’s neck. “You think we’d be good?”

“Yeah,” Keith says. He seeks out Shiro’s lips, humming softly into the kiss. “I think it’s a fantastic idea.”

**

It’s nearly four days later when all three have the time to actually sit down together, and neither Keith or Shiro are too surprised when Adam’s answer to  _ Would you like to be with us?  _ is a resounding yes.

_ “I guess I’ll miss you more than ever now,”  _ he says over the comm.  _ “I can’t wait to see you guys in person again. Soon?” _

And Keith, sitting in Shiro’s lap with a knowing grin on his face, only says, “Yeah, soon.”

**

From there, it’s only a matter of hours before Keith’s got Shiro spread out on his fingers, a picture of Adam pulled up on the pad next to them as he asks Shiro what Adam likes. “This?” he asks, angling the digits up to draw out a choked groan. “Or maybe this~” His free hand grabs Shiro’s hair and tugs, and Shiro’s cock leaks against his stomach as he nods quickly.

“In me,” he says. “Now.”

“Demanding,” Keith says, but he withdraws his fingers and tips Shiro’s face up for a filthy kiss as he sheathes himself. “Can I tell you something?”

Shiro blinks slowly up at him as he tries to remember  _ yes. _

He settles for nodding again.

“I want to watch him fuck you,” Keith breathes, punctuated with a roll of his hips. “Want to watch him take you apart like I do, see you fucked out so pretty for him. You want that? Miss his dick?”

“Fuck,” Shiro grates out. Keith’s hands are brands on his hips, eyes searing into him as he smiles that wicked smile he knows drives Shiro wild. “Yes. Yeah, yes,  _ Keith,  _ just—”

“Can you say it for me?” Keith asks.

Shiro’s whole body flushes, lights up when Keith’s hips snap against his. “I want him, too,” he says. His hands flex against Keith’s back, nails dragging lightly over the subtle ridges of Keith’s spine as he leans up for a kiss. “Adam, you, both of you—”

Keith snarls and rocks down hard at the thought, driving into Shiro until Shiro’s dancing on that razor’s edge between pleasure and too much, and when Keith tells him to come, Shiro obeys. A few seconds later, Keith follows suit and slumps boneless to the bed next to him.

“I liked that,” Shiro murmurs, eyes heavy as he tips his head to the pillow.

“Yeah?”

“Mhmm.” It’s always a short span of time that Keith stays like this, warm and close, and Shiro slots himself under his arm to mouth at his pulse point. “I want you to watch sometime.”

“Good,” Keith hums. His throat vibrates with a contented purr against Shiro’s lips, Shiro’s own purr following soon after and continuing even after Keith gets up for a cloth and to let Kosmo out of the other room. He wipes them both down quickly before padding back into bed and wrapping around Shiro, his face stacked on Shiro’s cheek as Shiro picks up his data pad. “You think he’d like a picture?”

Shiro tips his head back the best he can, pinned down by Keith and the weight of Kosmo settling onto the mattress by their feet. “Of us?”

“Mm.”

Instead of an answer, Shiro simply opens the camera and tells Keith to smile. “Not like that,” he tuts when Keith bares his teeth. “A better one.”

Keith snorts, kisses the tip of Shiro’s ear, and protests when he hears the click of the shutter. “I wasn’t ready!”

“Yeah, but it’s cute,” Shiro says. “Can I?”

“...fine.”

Shiro sends it off captioned  _ good night :),  _ and Keith teases him about the smiley face. “What are we, fifteen?” he asks, face buried in the crook of Shiro’s shoulder as he smothers a laugh. 

“No critiques from the man who can’t use any punctuation,” Shiro says, tugging on a stray strand of Keith’s hair.

“Uh huh.”

The pad lights up with a message— _ cute,  _ says Adam, followed a few seconds later by another smiley—and Keith bemoans the fact that not one, but  _ both  _ partners somehow haven’t figured out that these things are  _ unnecessary.  _

“Learn to love it,” Shiro quips. He grins as Keith leans forward to kiss him, Kosmo begging for pets with a soft whine at the same time. Both reach down to ruffle his ears, and Shiro basks in the contented warmth until they all slip into sleep.

**

It’s been nine days since Keith first brought up vacation, and nine days, as it turns out, is a  _ stupidly  _ long time when one is waiting on better things to come. When the day finally arrives, Keith whispers Shiro’s name in the soft warmth of the morning, his weight on Shiro’s back a welcome thing as Shiro smiles into the pillow. “If you don’t get up in the next five minutes, I’m going to Risa all by myself.” He presses kisses down the length of Shiro’s neck before sliding off and wandering away, leaving Shiro to peer out from under the blanket at him. “And I distinctly remember you wanting to see a certain someone again.”

“Cruel,” Shiro groans. He rolls over, flings an arm across the bed and crooks his fingers. “C’mere.”

“Are you going to pull me back to bed so you can get a head start?”

“No,” Shiro says, and he’s  _ not  _ pouting about it. “I want a real kiss.”

“Well, in that case…” Keith sidles up to the side of the bed and smooths back Shiro’s forelock, pressing his lips to the soft fur of his forehead before he flicks it. “Get packed and I’ll give you one in the shuttle. We leave in two hours.”

Shiro growls softly as he gets up and throws on some pants as excitement stirs in his blood. It truly has been too long since they’ve spent an extended amount of time together somewhere uninterrupted by station duties or Keith’s responsibilities. Two weeks sounds like heaven, and Adam being there is simply the icing on the cake. He’s been teasing them both this last week, still the same man Shiro fell for so many years ago.

It’s been beautiful watching Keith experience it for the first time.

Their data pads ding at the same time, and when Keith gets to his first, he flushes a deep red. “I think he’s ready,” he coughs. “Holy shit.”

Shiro picks up his own and swipes open the message, unblinking as his ears fall lazily to the sides. “Oh,” he says.  _ “Very  _ good morning to us.”

Adam’s in bed, sheets and bedspread arranged artfully over his legs and stomach to highlight where his hand’s wrapped loosely around his  _ very  _ erect cock, and the way the light drifts through the curtains to illuminate it makes Shiro’s mouth water. It’s captioned with a simple  _ can’t wait. _

_ Give us six hours,  _ Keith texts.

_ Can’t wait to get your hands on it? ;)  _ Adam replies.

_Or my mouth,_ Shiro shoots back, and then Keith’s tackling him back to the bed, earlier protestations about a proper kiss forgotten. “What, that got you all bothered?” Shiro asks when Keith pulls back, grinning as he runs his fingers through the other man’s wild hair. “Wanna see me suck Adam’s dick?”  
“Yeah,” Keith says. “Bet it’s fucking hot.”

Shiro nods and slides his hands up Keith’s sides, sinking into the feeling of Keith’s hips grinding against his.  _ “Someone’s  _ told me I look really good sucking someone off,” he says, nudging his nose against Keith’s cheek. “Didn’t you say we needed to get ready?”

“Well…” Keith kisses him again, slow and deep as the fire in Shiro’s core begins to burn hotter. “Maybe we can be fifteen minutes late.”

**

Fifteen turns out to be closer to thirty, but it’s no matter, because Keith’s shuttle speed more than makes up for it. Before they know it, the grassy plains of Risa are in the viewscreen. They touch down easily in the fields behind the resort Adam’s directed them to. He stands on the edge, leaned up against a post with his arms crossed and the biggest smile on his face as he starts forward.

When Shiro all but flies off the ship toward him, they meet in the middle for a fierce hug. “Fuck, I’ve missed you,” Adam whispers. “Hey, baby.”

Keith peers around Shiro, straining to rest his chin on Shiro’s free shoulder as he ruffles Adam’s hair. “Nice to see you again, Adam.”

“Keith,” Adam says fondly. He lets Shiro go and skirts around him to hold his arms out to Keith, and Keith steps into them with a soft hum. “Good trip?”

Shiro nods, following as Keith steers them back toward the ship to get their bags. “No issues. Keith’s been working on the shuttle a lot recently.”

“Plenty of improvements.” Keith laces his fingers with Shiro’s and all but drags them forward. “And  _ finally,  _ Kosmo seems to have learned that my parts aren’t chew toys.”

“Where is he?” Adam asks.

“Probably wreaking havoc on the station,” Keith says, shrugging. “I left him with Krolia until we’re back—figured we weren’t exactly going to be good company.” He raises an eyebrow suggestively.

Adam chuckles as he slots himself under Shiro’s arm and leans into his side. “Right,” he agrees. “I figured we could get you both set up at my place, then dinner? You must be hungry for something other than replicator food.”

“Starving,” Keith and Shiro say together.

“Perfect.” Adam watches as Shiro grabs their bags and Keith shuts the shuttle down completely, trotting after them as they make their way toward the housing near the edges of the grass. He points things out as they go, little tidbits of his life on Risa that make Shiro ache with the desire to have experienced with him. 

It isn’t long before Adam’s door shuts behind them, the inside air cool against Shiro’s fur as his head swivels to take everything in. The house is quite distinctly Adam’s—stark, utilitarian, but with just enough personality that it’s almost  _ glaringly  _ obvious who lives here. There’s a few pictures of friends on the wall, though more of the ships he’s flown in the past, and little color save for a few blankets thrown over the back of the couch.

Shiro loves it.

Unpacking their bags takes all of a few minutes and in that time, Adam makes a call for food before they all collapse in a heap on the couch. Keith’s all but laying across them, his head in Adam’s lap and knees bent over Shiro’s thighs as he stretches with a low groan. “So, I’ve been thinking about jobs,” he says, “and I—”

“Does he always go places and talk business immediately?” Adam asks Shiro, eyes crinkling around the edges as Keith huffs. 

“I  _ don’t.” _

“At least kiss me first,” Adam says.

Instead of speaking, Keith slides a hand up Adam’s chest and wraps it around the back of his neck to pull him down. Shiro watches with rapt attention as their lips move together, gentle at first, but more heated when Adam nips at Keith’s lower lip. Keith moans quietly at that, fingers tangling with Shiro’s on his thigh until he and Adam break apart, both panting. “Like that?”

_ “Just  _ like that,” Adam purrs. “Shiro?”

Shiro leans over, and it turns out kissing Adam is just like how he remembers. It’s easy to lose himself in the easy rhythm of Adam’s tongue against his, the slight tugging on his hair as they dive deeper before Keith clears his throat below them.

“You’re going to crush me,” he complains.

“Tragic,” Shiro teases.

“Don’t worry, bed’s bigger,” Adam says, and Shiro laughs at the way Keith’s face heats. “But first, we’ve got to get you two fed. Then we can get to everything else.”

**

Turns out fucking him’s just like Shiro remembers too, but  _ remember  _ is a strong word when really, his mind blanks the second he’s got two sets of hands on him.

**

For all that Adam complains about knowing the planet and resorts inside and out, that knowledge makes him invaluable when it comes to daily activities. He shows them the best out-of-the-way spots for sunbathing, carding his fingers through Shiro’s fur as Shiro purrs in contentment. Keith’s favorite activity is hoverbiking through the grassy plains beyond the mountains, Shiro’s arms around him and Adam close enough behind to hear every whoop and yelp as they bank sharply around the rocks scattered about.

Their mornings are spent tangled in each other, slow explorations and relearning as the three of them figure out exactly how they fit together. Adam remembers the sensitive spots behind Shiro’s ears, and Keith grins as he shows him just where to bite the inside of Shiro’s thigh to make him squirm.

“Please,” Shiro gasps that morning, hands buried in Adam’s hair as Keith ruts lazily against his hip. Adam only bites down again, worrying the skin until it’s dark and marked just like he’s always loved, and Shiro whimpers at the feeling of Keith’s fingers stroking light along his length. “Gods, you two are insatiable.”

“Human thing?” Keith asks.

“Think it’s a ‘being around Shiro’ thing,” Adam says, shooting him a smirk. “Is that you saying you’ve had enough, baby?”

“No,” Shiro says quickly, hips chasing after Keith’s hand as he pulls away. “No, no, don’t stop, I just—” He lets Adam go and presses his hands to his face, groans. “Fuck,” he breathes when Adam’s lips seal around him. “I love this, this…” He twirls a hand. “With you two, and I want you two to maybe...just... _ wreck me sometime. _ ” It comes out as all one word, and Shiro peeks between his fingers to see their reactions.

Keith hums softly as he skims his lips against Shiro’s shoulder, then up his neck and across his cheek before kissing along the sensitive edges of his ear. “We’re on Risa,” he purrs. “I’m sure we could find something to help that along.”

“I know a guy,” Adam says. He props himself up on an elbow, blanketing Shiro’s thigh and looking up the length of his body with heated eyes. “Could have something by tonight, makes you go for hours, if you’d like.” His mouth is warm as he peppers kisses against the downy fur of Shiro’s leg, one hand rubbing circles on Shiro’s thigh as all three look between each other.

Shiro breaks the silence first. “I don’t usually do...that…”

“Now’s the time for it if you want to try,” Keith murmurs. “We’ve got a few days before we’re expected back.”

“No pressure,” Adam says.

“Have you?” Shiro asks, to both and neither at the same time.

“I’ve used a few things for similar effects,” Keith admits, coloring.

“I have,” Adam says a few seconds later. He laces his fingers with Keith’s on Shiro’s stomach and pulls the blanket up over his body and Shiro’s legs, staving off a small shiver. His eyes drift to the side, a soft smile falling over his face as the memory hits. “It felt  _ real  _ fucking good.”

“And you trust this...guy?” Shiro says. He settles a hand on Keith’s head to tangle his fingers in already snarled dark strands, doing his best to comb them out a little. “Friend?”

“Well, this is Risa. He does it for a living.” Adam pauses his kisses and lays his cheek on Shiro’s leg, nuzzling with a quiet noise. “We don’t have to.”

“We could,” Shiro says,  _ not  _ squeaking. “We, um, should. Please,” he says, nodding. “It could be fun.”

Keith’s palm slides up his jaw to tip his face into a deep, lingering kiss, the sort that makes the bed tilt below Shiro. “I love you,” Keith says softly. “Thanks for trusting us.”

“Mhmm,” Adam says in agreement. “Love to see you on it.”

“Is this going to be embarrassing?” Shiro laughs, a little shakily as Adam mouths at his cock again. “Or just fun?”

“Very fun,” Adam assures. “Now, what else are you looking forward to until we snag some?”

**

It’s two days later before Keith corners Shiro in the shower, plastering himself against Shiro’s wet back as his hands wander. “I got it,” he murmurs, “whenever you’re ready.”

“Tell Adam yet?”

Keith shakes his head, pressing his lips just below the corner of Shiro’s jaw. “Was gonna surprise him with you, if you wanted to.”

Shiro stirs in Keith’s grip, a liquid, molten heat beginning to pool low in his belly under the ministrations. The water beats down on them, warm as it washes away the sweat and dirt from the day’s activities, and Shiro all but melts back into Keith’s arms. “Love to,” he murmurs into Keith’s cheek. “Sure he’s not too tired from chasing after you on the bike all day?”

“His loss if he is,” Keith says, snickering. “Somehow, I doubt that’ll be the case. Not when he sees you.”

“You flatter me.”

“It’s working.” Keith nibbles gently along the edge of Shiro’s ear as he tightens his fingers, giving Shiro a few long, firm strokes. 

It  _ is,  _ but Shiro’s not going to admit it.

Out loud, at least.

“He was looking at you all day,” Keith continues, in the same conversational tone. It does something to Shiro, being told things so plainly, and he leans forward with his hands against the wall as Keith continues to touch him. Keith’s free hand splays over the planes of his chest, nails scratching softly through the wet fur. “And I asked him what he wanted to do to you later.”

“Oh?” Shiro asks.

“He’s  _ very  _ descriptive when he wants to be,” Keith says. “Told me all about how he wants to—” He twists his hand, groans softly as Shiro grinds back against him. “Mn, he wants me to watch while he fucks you. Would you like that?”

“Please,” Shiro sighs. 

“I was right, you know, when I said I thought I’d enjoy that.” Keith’s cock rubs between Shiro’s thighs, thick and warm, and Shiro spreads his legs, a wordless plea for Keith to take whatever he wants, right here, right now. “No,” Keith purrs. “Wait until he’s back, all right, baby? Can you do that for us?”

“You’re impossible,” Shiro moans. He cants his hips forward, chasing the last bit of pressure as Keith releases him. “An absolute menace, you know that, right?”

“Why else would you love me?” Keith tips Shiro’s face down for a chaste kiss, and then he  _ leaves,  _ and Shiro sticks his head out from behind the curtain to watch him towel off. 

“I could just take care of it myself,” he says.

Keith levels him with a look laced with every bit of heat he can muster. “But you won’t, will you?”

Shiro blinks, considers, and blinks again, paired with a deep inhale. “No,” he mumbles, flicking a stray few water drops from his ear. “But he’d better come home soon.”

“He was already on his way when I came in here,” Keith says. He all but dances out of the room, and Shiro thinks of the most boring tasks he can for the next minute. It would work, except for piles of paperwork get scattered under the fantasy of Keith bending him over his desk, shuttle maintenance becomes fucking in the pilot’s seat, and making up imaginary reports…

Well, there’s only so many maps he can think up before constellations turn to freckles and he’s left with the thought of how it feels to trace over the five dots centered on Keith’s shoulder.

Shiro exits the shower no less pent up, and flops back on the bed, close to hitting Keith in the face on accident with an arm. “‘S he home yet?” he asks. 

“Almost.”

“Can we start?”

Keith hums and shakes his head once before tracing along the patterns in Shiro’s fur again, tapping out a quiet rhythm just above his heart. “Soon enough.”

_ Soon,  _ as it turns out, is nearly an hour of teasing touches later. Shiro’s completely on edge when the front door shuts and Adam calls out that he’s home, and Keith yells back that they’re in the bedroom. “Are you, now?” Adam asks as he walks down the hall, his mouth quirked up in a smile when he appears and takes in Keith half-wrapped around Shiro. “Hey, you.”

“Hey yourself,” Keith murmurs. He presses up on one elbow and beckons Adam over, drawing him into a languorous kiss as Shiro reaches over to flip open the buttons on his shirt.

“We’ve got something for you,” Shiro says when the other two break apart, Adam turning his gaze onto him. “Keith?”

Keith snags a small bag from the nightstand and holds it up with a smirk. “Ready for a fun night?”

“Fuck, that sounds amazing. I got stopped by Pidge on the way back, asking some questions about a system, then Kalva found me, then...well. I thought I was gonna be home sooner, sorry.” Adam sheds his shirt and shoves himself directly in the middle of them, arms tucked tight to his chest as Shiro’s arm comes around him. “You’re still sure?” he whispers, kissing Shiro’s throat. 

“Adam, I’m going to lose my mind if one or both of you doesn’t do something about this.” Shiro rocks his hips forward, cock rubbing against Adam’s thigh as he leans down to capture the other man’s lips. His tongue flicks out to trace at the seam of Adam’s mouth, and when Adam parts his lips, slips inside. Keith’s hand lands warm on his hip, a grounding touch as Adam groans into him.

“Well,” Adam says when they break apart, panting lightly as his eyes flick up and down the length of Shiro’s body. “No better time to start than right now, huh?” He glances back to Keith, who wordlessly passes him one of the capsules and a glass. Shiro lets his mouth drop open when Adam thumbs at his lower lip, slipping in the pill before urging Shiro to swallow.

“That’s it,” Keith says, then reaches up to brush his knuckles over Shiro’s cheek. “Tell us when you start to feel it, all right?”

“Mhmm,” Shiro hums. He lays back and tucks his arm under his head, content to settle back and watch Keith and Adam exchange a series of heated kisses as they both swallow down their own. It’s a beautiful sight—Adam whispers something to Keith that makes him flush the prettiest red, and Keith gets him back by sliding his hand under the waist of his pants.

“How do you want it?” Keith breathes in Adam’s ear. “Any preference?”

Something warm blooms in Shiro’s chest when Adam looks at him once again, eyes heavy-lidded and heated as he slides to bracket Shiro’s thighs with his knees. “I think I want you in me while I fuck Shiro,” he says, not breaking Shiro’s gaze, even as Shiro swallows hard. “Baby?”

“Gods, that sounds like heaven,” Shiro rasps. He snakes his head up for another kiss, knitting his fingers with Keith’s on the blanket as the world begins to melt away into something sweeter, thick and warm like the air outside. Pleasure sparks across his skin wherever the other two are touching him, a heady feeling that only heightens when Adam’s thumb brushes over his chest. “Mmn,” he says softly. “You feel that?”

“Yeah,” Keith says, Adam agreeing seconds later as he leans over for Keith’s attention. “You’re still wearing too many clothes, Adam,” he complains. “Take off your pants like the rest of us.”

“Take them off for me.” Adam slides off of Shiro and onto his back next to him, thumbing open the button and pressing Keith’s hand to the zipper. “If you would be so kind.”

“Bold to assume I’m ever kind,” Keith says, but lays across Shiro to work the pants down and toss them to the side. He mouths gently at the vee of Adam’s hip as Shiro rubs between his shoulder blades, scratching in just the way he loves as Keith arches up into the touch. Everything’s fuzzy around the edges, every touch a bloom of heat that makes Shiro ache in the best of ways. He rubs up against Keith’s bare stomach and sighs at the friction, trailing off in a quiet moan when Keith pulls away from Adam to nose against the soft skin of Shiro’s thigh.

“Here, Shiro,” Adam says. His fingers whisper under Shiro’s jaw to tip his head to the side, and when their lips meet, a shiver runs up and down Shiro’s spine. He flicks his tongue out and it tangles effortlessly with Adam’s until Keith seals his lips around Shiro’s cock and  _ sucks,  _ and  _ gods, _ two people is a lot to contend with in bed.

“Please,” Shiro gasps, threading his fingers through Keith’s hair. “More, Keith~”

Keith doesn’t speak a word, only grins around Shiro’s length and presses forward until he’s got Shiro nearly all the way down his throat.

Beside Shiro, Adam groans at the sight, loosely fisting his own cock as his brow knits. “You look fantastic like that,” he says, and if there’s more than a hint of reverence, Shiro definitely understands. Keith  _ does  _ look beautiful like this. The hollow of his cheeks is offset by the sharpness of his cheekbones, the solid line of his jaw as he looks up at both of them from below Shiro’s hand. “Fucking gorgeous.”

Pulling off with a lewd  _ smack,  _ Keith presses a kiss to Adam’s knuckles, then the base of his cock, before licking his lips. “You should have a taste, too,” he says. “Get that pretty mouth wrecked.”

“Move, then,” Adam says, pushing him back and giving him a heated look before turning his attention back to Shiro. 

Shiro’s pretty certain this is how he’s going to go: Adam’s mouth on his cock, Keith’s tongue in his mouth, and  _ very sweaty.  _ Gods, it’s either the room temperature or the fact there’s two bodies pressed up against him or  _ maybe,  _ just maybe, the fact he’s desperately trying (still) to stave off an orgasm, but any way you slice it, he’s  _ hot.  _ His ears twitch against the pillow. “Warm,” he mumbles into Keith’s mouth.

Adam pulls off and shifts back, grabbing at the blanket and tugging it out from under them the best he can with their combined weight. “Hand me the lube,” he tells Keith, hands settled on the outsides of Shiro’s thighs. “Or do you want to?”

Keith looks to Shiro.

“Adam can,” Shiro says, ducking his head under both their stares. He spreads his legs wider, shifts a few inches down the bed as his chest rumbles with a pleased purr. Slowly, surely, Adam begins to stroke closer and closer to the inside of his thighs, and when his fingers brush over Shiro, he shudders as electricity sings through him. “Yeah, right there,” he sighs, eyes slipping shut in rapture.

“You can get me if you’d like,” Adam tells Keith.

“Love to.”

“Adam,” Shiro says, pushing his hips up. “I  _ need _ you.”

Keith peeks over Adam’s shoulder and beams. “You’re cute when you’re begging, have we said that yet?”

“Adorable,” Adam agrees.

Shiro’s halfway to snarking back when Adam slips a finger into him. “You did that on purpose,” he says.

“Yeah.”

“Hey, you’re the one who knew what both of us are like,” Keith says. He presses a series of soft kisses to Adam’s jaw as he slicks his fingers, and as Adam adds a second to Shiro, Keith begins to open him as well. He makes eye contact with Shiro the entire time, which Shiro  _ shouldn’t _ find as hot as he does. It feels as though Keith’s somehow laying claim to both of them, assuring Shiro he’s still wholly invested. “How does he feel, Adam?”

_ “So  _ good,” Adam purrs. His fingers work Shiro smoothly, deftly, and Shiro’s breath halts in his chest when Keith reaches around to tug at Adam’s cock while he opens him. “Ah, baby~”

“Think you can make it a few rounds?” Keith asks, a shit-eating grin on his face as Adam nods quickly, a flush spreading all the way down into his stomach. “How about you, Shiro?”

Okay, scratch the dying from a blow job.  _ This  _ is more like it, Adam above him looking halfway to wrecked and Keith’s voice sinking down into his very marrow as Shiro attempts to find it in himself to nod. He wraps a hand around himself and gives a few perfunctory strokes before Keith gives him the go-ahead, and it’s only a matter of Adam finding his prostate and rubbing purposely against it before he’s spilling over his knuckles, hot and sticky.

Before he can wipe them on the blanket, Adam grabs his hand and laves his tongue over the soft skin, eyes closed in bliss as he cleans. Shiro's throat is suddenly bone dry, and as Keith slips another finger into Adam, Adam's mouth tightens around Shiro's fingers and he sucks, hard.

"Fuck, Adam," Shiro breathes. He whimpers as Adam lets the fingers fall from his mouth, trailing slick down his throat and chest before Shiro reaches to push Keith's hand from Adam's cock and stroke it himself. Adam groans, and when Keith pulls his fingers out, throws a baleful glance back.

"I was  _ getting  _ somewhere."

"Come here," Shiro says. He wraps his hands around the back of Adam's thighs instead, tugging him forward until his cock's in reach for him to wrap his mouth around. The other man's already leaking against his tongue, bitter and salty against the back of Shiro's throat. When Keith begins fingering him again, it's only a matter of seconds before his hand tightens in Shiro's hair and he spills down his throat.

"Gods, I love your mouth," Adam says, caressing Shiro's cheek as he swallows. "So good, baby." He sinks back, hips rocking against where Shiro's already half-hard again. Whatever's in the drugs is  _ really  _ working, because he hasn't felt this desperate in—fuck, years, maybe? Not even when it was just him pining endlessly after Keith.

When he says this, Keith snickers and leans down to press a kiss to the inside of his knee. "Now look at us," he says softly. "Come a long way, haven't we?" 

"Yeah," Shiro says.

"Keith, I think you should hurry up and fuck me," Adam says over his shoulder, positioning himself between Shiro’s knees and Keith at his back. He winds an arm around Keith's neck so they're face to face, lips ghosting against his until they open in a low moan. "Yeah..."

Keith spreads a hand between Adam's shoulders and pushes him gently toward Shiro's chest, and Adam sinks into Shiro with a heady sigh as Shiro cards fingers through his hair. It's soft and smooth under the pads of his fingers, grounds him against all the sensations that make him want to writhe and squirm below Adam's heated weight. He kisses down Adam's neck before nibbling at the line of his collarbone, reveling in the soft noises the actions draw out.

Keith murmurs praise over both of them, setting Shiro alight as Keith pauses, waiting for Adam to sheath himself inside of Shiro when he's ready. "Feels good, doesn't he?" he says, nuzzling into the hollow behind Adam's ear. He gives a sharp thrust, and both Shiro and Adam cry out at the sensation. "You're always so beautiful when you're getting fucked, Shiro, so pretty~" Keith buries his forehead in the curve of Adam's shoulder and pants, the sound of sweat-slick skin on skin surrounding them as he moves.

Through it all, Shiro's hands wander over Adam's body, mapping the dips, curves, and scars of it like he's done with Keith a thousand times.

When Keith comes, it's with the same low gasp as always as he halts, one hand on the bed and the other flat against Adam's chest. His hair sticks to his and Adam's skin as he lays his cheek down, sucks at Adam's pulse hard enough there's a bruise blooming when he pulls away.

"Mmn," he hums, pulling out and slumping back, sated as he rests his head against Adam's nape. "Good."

Shiro wiggles his hips when Adam stops as well, insistent as he tugs the other man down for a filthy kiss. "I didn't say stop," he whines. "Come on, fuck me until we're both satisfied."

"All right, baby," Adam says. He cups Shiro’s cheek in a warm palm as he rocks forward, rhythm slow and even now as he mercilessly pushes Shiro closer and closer to the edge. Keith watches with wide eyes as Shiro comes across his stomach, and when Adam follows him over, all three take a few seconds to just  _ be. _

It’s not long before Keith stirs again, though, and from there, the night dissolves into a haze of bliss and the sweet burn of extended exertion.

It’s perfect.

**

When things begin to wind down, it’s all the three can do to collapse on the bed, sore and almost sated. “I think we more than made up for lost time,” Adam pants, hands resting on his chest.

“One more time?” Shiro asks.

“I’m down,” Keith says, and though Adam groans about Galra stamina, he’s more than content to watch as Keith lazily spoons up behind Shiro and fucks between his thighs. 

Shiro’s warm all over, loose and pliant and he’d probably be asleep were it not for the hum of arousal still buzzing in his veins. Keith’s hand is slick on his cock, and Adam’s lips move slowly against Shiro’s before he breaks away to watch Keith’s release bead on Shiro’s fur. “We’ve gotta get you in the shower,” he mumbles, moving back to kiss Shiro again. “Don’t want you all sticky.”

“Mmn,” Shiro hums.

Adam cards his fingers through Shiro’s hair with a soft chuckle. “Fuck, I forgot how adorable you are when you’re all fucked out like this.” He kisses Shiro’s temple before pulling away and tugging Shiro out of Keith’s grasp, toward the en suite. “Come on. Let me take care of you.”

**

It’s almost sunset the next night when Shiro begins to stir. Awareness trickles down his spine with a soft shiver, and he realizes with a start that he’s alone in the bed. His ears flick back, seeking the others, and he sags in relief when he hears Keith and Adam’s low voices from somewhere down the hall. 

Keith perks up with a smile when Shiro walks out, blanket around his shoulders. “Evening,” he murmurs. “Sleep well?”

“Like the dead,” Shiro confirms. He flops back on the couch, head tipped back to watch them both speak over the kitchen table. “What’re you talking about?”

“Keith was telling me he might have found work for me,” Adam says.

“Rolo messaged me yesterday, told me that one of his guys was caught stealing some of the supplies he was ferrying,” Keith says. “And I figure cargo pilot is better than weather grid man at this point.”

“And I’d be a lot closer.” Adam bites his lip, as though nervous Shiro’s somehow going to say he doesn’t want that, and knits his hands in front of his face. “If that’s...something you two…”

“I want it,” Shiro blurts, and Keith echoes the sentiment.

“There’s always quarters available on the station,” he says. “And Rolo’s really easy to work with. So if you’re really serious about it, we could probably get it set up as early as you want.”

“I’d love that,” Adam sighs, relief evident in every inch of him as he gets up to nestle himself against Shiro’s side. His cheek rests warm on Shiro’s bare chest, his hands gentle as they play with Shiro’s fingers.

Keith gets up and pads over as well, shoving himself under Adam’s arm like he’s Kosmo, and smiles. “I think we all would. Let’s do it.”

“We already did it  _ so  _ many ti—”

Shoving at Shiro, Keith snorts. “You get to help me deal with  _ this,”  _ he teases. “So really, the sooner, the better.”

“And Keith’s just an added bonus, of course,” Shiro snarks back, sticking his tongue out.

“So what I’m hearing is I’ll be sleeping with Kosmo while you two pick on each other,” Adam says.

“I’m sure Kosmo would love it,” Keith says.

Shiro nods, then sobers, a smile still playing over his face as he scratches gently at Keith’s shoulder. “I really think you should come,” he says to Adam. “We’d love to have you, for as long as you want.”

_ (fin) _

  
  


The day dawns bright on Risa, as it always does. An artificial breeze flutters the curtains through the open window as Adam stretches, rolls over with a soft groan. The light sears through the lingering fog of sleep with an almost vicious intensity and not for the first time, he regrets programming the system to be  _ so  _ obnoxious. 

That, however, is nearer to the least of his problems. There’s plenty of small things to do yet in preparation for Shiro and Keith’s arrival—last minute cleaning, stocking the near bare pantry, making sure there’s plenty of clean sheets (if he’s honest, he’s hoping they’ll need them)—but none sound as appealing as laying here for a few minutes longer and simply grinding against the mattress until some of the tension inside of him eases.

He’s been dreaming. Not unusual, but as he sits up and tousles his hair, he can’t get the afterimage of Keith staring up at him, wide-eyed as his lips wrapped around his cock. The same one that’s currently  _ shamelessly  _ begging for attention.

And well...Adam’s only human. He’s only human, and he’s plenty sure this’ll be a lingering problem if not taken care of now, and most of all, he’d love to rile Shiro  _ and  _ Keith, just a little. 

He slumps back against the pillows and grabs his pad from the nightstand, swiping away all the notifications about weather (a perfect 79 and sunny), the state of the resort (one drunken fistfight resulting in a broken window last night, and a screaming match between two women over one of the attendants), and some bullshit about the Federation he no longer flies for (okay, that one he pays more attention to— _ actual  _ news is important, even if it’s that the Galra ex-empress has agreed to stand trial against her husband). 

There aren't any new messages from either partner, but he figures they’re either busy packing or still sleeping. With a low sigh, he glances between the length of his body and the window, tugging the sheet into place over his thighs and stomach for a bit of framing.

He’s got  _ class,  _ dammit, no simple grab-and-shoot for them. 

As he wraps a hand around himself, he allows for a few seconds of pleasure. There’s a delicious friction in the way his thumb glides over his head, and he sucks in a breath through his teeth as his head tips back. 

The pad is still heavy in his fingers as he rests it on his stomach, peering intently as he adjusts the lens to his preferred angle. He snaps one picture, and then another, and tucks his lip between his teeth as he swipes between the two before picking the first and sending it. He doesn’t wait for a response before setting the pad down and shoving the sheets away, aesthetic forgotten in favor of urgency as he tightens his grip and moans quietly.

Nigh on seven years it’s been since he’s had Shiro in his bed, and he  _ misses  _ it. He misses the way Shiro’s ears twitch when he scratches just below them, still adores the memories of lust-clouded eyes as Shiro’s nails dragged down his back. The thought of it makes him ache from deep in his chest, still.

“Baby,” he whispers into the quiet. “Shiro,  _ gods—” _

And while the thought of Shiro is a pleasure and comfort, Adam slides his free hand up his chest to rub his thumb over a nipple while he thinks of the way Keith’s smile—rare as it may be—lit up when they all came to an agreement about what  _ this  _ is.

The pad dings once, twice, and the knowledge they’re ready and excited to be here in his home is exhilarating. The warmth in his stomach curls in gentle licks of pleasure through the rest of his body as he shuts his eyes and imagines, longing to know Keith’s touch just as much as Shiro’s.

“Keith~” The word’s loud as he fumbles for the lube on his nightstand, drizzling it onto his fingers and rubbing to warm it before stroking himself once again. Keith’s half-Galra—do his hands have the slight rasp Shiro’s do? Does he run hot, as Shiro does? 

_ Fuck,  _ does he purr?

The thought of it draws a whine out of him. He should have asked, perhaps, if only to be able to better imagine Keith going down on him as he tightens his grip. His toes curl in the sheets at the thought of those purple eyes turned on him, wide and blinking slowly like Shiro does with his nose pressed flat against Adam’s stomach. 

Keith’s hands running up and down his thighs, Keith’s warmth above him as the other man presses him to the mattress…

_ That’s  _ a thought. 

Adam twists his fingers through his hair, pulling as he draws himself nearer to the edge. The pictures come steadily now: Keith’s cheeks hollowed around him, Shiro’s palm warm against his cheek, his breath that morphs into a choked-out groan when he presses his thumb against his head. If he asks nicely, Shiro will drape himself over the side of the bed and let Adam use his mouth—or so he hopes—and  _ oh,  _ doesn’t that thought do something for him. 

His hips twitch up of their own accord and he gives himself up to the heady thought of Shiro’s tongue around him, a memory he keeps nestled fondly in his mind for nights when he longs for things past. Slick, his hand twists quicker until his orgasm tears through to leave him breathless as he slumps against the sheets. 

He basks in the afterglow for a few blessed minutes before rising fully, padding into the bathroom to clean himself off before making his way into the kitchen where he’ll  _ hopefully  _ manage to find enough to do until they arrive. And then,  _ joy.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments make my world go round, and I always do my best to get back to them ❤️
> 
> You can also find me lurking and yelling about fictional characters on:  
> [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/aryagraceling)  
> [Discord](https://discord.gg/cM8FaND)  
> [Tumblr](https://aryagraceling.tumblr.com)  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951)


End file.
